fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Circuit 25: Mario Kart 9
'' (2014) |released= June 30, 2017 July 7, 2017 July 8, 2017 July 9, 2017 September 1, 2017 |modes=Single player, local multiplayer, online multiplayer |ratings= |platforms= |media=Switch cartridge Digital download }}Circuit 25: Mario Kart 9 (also known as Mario Kart 9, Mario Kart Switch, or Mario Kart: 25 Circuit in Japan) is a kart-racing game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the twelfth installment of the Mario Kart series overall, and the ninth in the main series. This game is the followup to the Wii U title . It was released worldwide in the summer months of 2017. Circuit 25 is a celebration of Mario Kart in general. Its 2017 release was chosen so that it could be the 25th anniversary title of the series (hence the game's name). It commemorates the release of the series' first game, , which debuted for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1992. This game has more modes, vehicle options, items, cups, courses, and characters than any Mario Kart game before it. The 12-place standings have been increased to 16. Coins are more abundant and easier to maintain. Circuit 25 makes several references to its eight predecessors and even features a mode that lets players experience the other games in the series, similar to the Masterpieces mode in the Super Smash Bros. series. Changes/advances in gameplay *If the player uses a Mushroom before entering water, (s)he will skid atop the water's surface, similar to a speedboat. Once the Mushroom's (or Mushrooms') boost is gone, the player will sink into the water like normal. By pressing up on the control stick, (s)he can opt to go into the water regularly instead. *The introduction of a weather and day/night mechanic. While day/night is just aesthetics, weather does affect gameplay. For example, rain will make steering slightly more difficult since the track will be slick, and it puts a decrease on traction. Snow also affects turning, and it also cuts acceleration. The tracks that include weather mechanics are a select few, as some take place in buildings (Birdo Boutique, Delfino Aquarium), so weather would be pointless. Other tracks already have snow (Frost Forest, Wii U Mount Wario). Some tracks will only get rain, such as Plessie Lagoon. *The absence of Coins in Time Trial. Players will now be at their top speed automatically. *The availability of 100cc, Mirror Mode, and 200cc in Time Trial. 100cc is meant to be a "practice mode" and therefore the player's time will not be recorded. *An additional level of mini-turbo, bringing the total to 3. Light green sparks appear when the player's drift has reached this level. The difference between the boosts from mini-turbos is also made to be more distinguished. The first level (blue sparks) provides a small yet noticeable boost, the second level (yellow sparks) provides a boost greater than the first, and the third level provides a boost power slightly weaker than a Mushroom--allowing players to take small shortcuts (like the right turn near the beginning of Wii U Toad's Harbor). *Four place standings have been added since Mario Kart 8, bringing the total from 12 to 16. This was done to accommodate for the sheer amount of playable characters. With this addition, point distribution in Grand Prix changes as follows: *The absence of Spin Boost pillars. This was done to encourage players to focus on spin boosting off one another, promoting the somewhat hectic nature of anti-gravity driving. *The increased abundance of Coins, thus making it easier for players to obtain and manage their Coins. *After the player is hit by an item, (s)he will receive a few frames of invincibility. This was done to prevent other characters (specifically other players in the online modes) from ganging up on the player when (s)he is already down. Playable characters Not including DLC, there are 45 playable characters in Circuit 25—25 default, 20 unlockable. This is the largest cast of any Mario Kart game to date, beating Mario Kart 8, which had 30 (also not including DLC). There are five weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy. Each weight class evenly consists of nine characters. Default Hidden Final selection order Once all hidden characters are unlocked, this is what the character selection screen will look like. Items Cups and tracks Nitro Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Egg Cup Heart Cup Star Cup Special Cup Retro Vehicle parts Modes Missions Bosses Downloadable content Trivia *During development, Circuit 25 was also known as "Mario Kart MAX". *This is the third Mario Kart game to have a colon (:) in the title. *It is also the second game to have "Circuit" in its name. *Many sound effects, such as the item roulette and countdown beeps, are reused from Mario Kart 8. *Paragoomba and Big Tail Goomba share the same voice clips. *Bowser says more intelligible words/phrases than any game he's been in. Some things he says include: "Bowser 25!" (title screen), "Showtime!" (when selected, also a reference to Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story), "I'm the fastest!" (1st place), and "You're all gonna pay!" (9th-16th place). Also, at the beginning of Bowser's Castle, a giant Bowser statue will roar "Welcome home!" when the player enters the gates. *King Boo is the only character who uses recycled voice clips. They were taken from Mario Kart Wii. *The music for the Mario Kart 8 retro tracks is completely unchanged. *Pianta, Noki, Petey Piranha, and Delfino Aquarium were added to help celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of (2002). *And, to help celebrate the tenth anniversary of (2007), Honey Queen is brought back from Mario Kart 7, Lubba is added, Luma is an item, Cloudtop Cruise returns, and Shooting Starway is given a heavy Galaxy motif. **Also, the music for Bowser Jr.'s Crisis Carnival is a remix of Jr.'s boss battle theme from Galaxy. Megaleg and Megahammer make cameos in the track as well. Category:Fan Games Category:2017 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Category:Anniversary Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Sonny Daye